


Protective

by uwueboy



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Higurashi Kagome, Caring, Caring Inuyasha, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Loving Higurashi Kagome, Loving Inuyasha, Protective, Protective Higurashi Kagome, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Protectiveness, inuyasha - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwueboy/pseuds/uwueboy
Summary: Kagome is helping out with a village of wounded people who were attacked by demons. When Inuyasha shows up to help his wife, people automatically assume that he’s there for evil intent. Kagome does not take this well.





	Protective

It was early in the morning, barely even dawn. The sky was just now breaking away from its darkness, and Kagome was curled in bed next to Inuyasha, both fast asleep. Soon, they where startled awake by the sound of someone practically banging their door down, frantic calls for someone to help alerting Kagome almost instantly. They both jumped to their feet, Inuyasha with his teeth bared and his claws pointed upward. Kagome, on the other hand, looked more concerned for the person. She had a big heart, and always wanted to help anyone she could- even at risk of herself. Inuyasha always griped over this, but he still was proud of his wife for being such an amazing person. 

 

Kagome cleared her throat, creeping her way over to the door. She looked over at Inuyasha and raised a finger to her lips, telling him to stifle his growls for the moment. "Who is it?" She finally asked, her bell-like voice ringing out softly as she hovered near the door. The frantic knocking soon stopped, replaced with an almost sob of relief. "I'm from the neighboring village, I had heard that a well-know priestess lived here? I hate to wake you at this hour, but we really need your help!" The voice was of a girl, her voice broke and cracked at every sentence, and you could tell she was terrified. 

 

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha who was sniffing the air, always the protective one he was, just to make sure that he couldn't smell demon. He shook his head, moving closer to his wife. "I don't smell anything other than blood, blood of human. Its really strong. It seems slot of people where hurt." Inuyasha looked rather sick, shaking his head slightly. Kagome ran her hand along her husbands shoulder. "You go back to bed, I'll handle this." She whispered back. It took a moment of convincing, but finally Inuyasha nodded his head, making his way back to their bedroom to curl back up, feeling rather alone and worried, his ears pointed constantly to the other room. 

 

Kagome opened the door to see a shaking woman-no, child, stood in her door. Just as she had expected. The girl was covered in blood, her face covered in scratches and sticky tears. Kagome's motherly instincts kicked in as she smiled warmly at the girl. "Would you like to come in as you tell me everything? I can get you cleaned up. Are you hurt?" The questions flowed from her as she looked over the little girl, making sure she wasn't hurt. The girl shook her head quickly, tugging at Kagome's sleeve. "I'm sorry, but we must hurry now. A lot of my village, of my family and friends, are hurt, and we really need you." The girl looked so guilty, and so sad. Tears welled up in her wide brown eyes, making Kagome's heart break even more. "I'm so sorry to ask this of you, I'm so sorry." She whimpered out, bowing her head. 

 

Kagome shook her head, tilting the little girls chin up. "Hey it's okay, I promise I don't mind helping. There's nothing to worry about." She paused, looking back to see if she had anything ready. "I'm going to have to gather some things, in the mean time; tell me, what happen?" Kagome asked, walking back to grab her bag to shove as many items as she would need into it. Most things she need would be inside of her own self, but having other things along left her with peace of mind. 

 

"Demons attacked us. A whole lot of them." The little girl had teared up again, hovering by her front door. "They're all monsters, every last one of em." She spat out the last part as of she was much more than a kid, but Kagome knew that's what trauma did to you. She looked back at the little girl, a bit of sadness shooting through her. She was wrong about all demons being bad, but she wouldn't argue, not after this girl had been so much. She was far too young to realize what she had said. It's something that is taught. 

 

Kagome slung her bag over her back, walking to their bedroom to look at her husband who was sat frowning, most likely listening to their conversation. Kagome reached down and kissed him, hard. "I think it's best that you don't go, at least not this time. It seems like they where attacked by demons." Her voice cracked as she swallowed. "I wouldn't want them to hurt you." She looked sad as she sat this, a deep frown on her face. Inuyasha simply scoffed, shrugging off the prospect of someone hurting him. "Stupid woman, I'll be fine. You're an idiot if you think I'll allow you to go anywhere without me." He made a series of growls, standing up to pull on the rest of his clothes and to grab the tessaiga that lay next to their bed.

 

Kagome stopped him as he tried to leave, worry in her eyes. "I'm still afraid. This world is judgmental to you, and with such an attack so recent..." She trailed off for a moment, biting her lip. Inuyasha stopped, looking her in the eyes. "I'll be fine." He said, taking her face in his rough hands, kissing her ever so softly. She let out a little whimper, wrapping her arms around him to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for a moment, but soon they separated. "Okay. Okay. Just, please be careful.." She looked so worried for him. Inuyasha wrapped her into a tight hug. "I think I'm the one who needs to tell you that, clumsy wench." 

 

Inuyasha and Kagome left their room, Inuyasha dragging a bit behind his wife. "Okay, lets go." Kagome said to the little girl, giving her a warm smile. The little girl didn't even pay any attention to Inuyasha, obviously too young to realize he was also a demon. They started on their path, the neighboring village was a good thirty minute or more walk. They walked in silence, the sound of their feet against the ground the only noise. The little girl looked determined, huffing along in an almost run. Kagome was walking at a decent pace, but soon tired out as she was carrying so many things. Inuyasha huffed, grabbing her bag from her. "You're so lazy." He teased a bit, but Kagome could tell he was worried about her. He was always worried over something; that's just who he was. That's what it's like being in love. 

 

After that, they soon made it there, all of them rushing in hopes of making it. Inuyasha caught a strong scent in the air, causing him to freeze. Kagome paused to look back at him. "I'm going to have a look around, just in case any demons are still around. You go ahead. I'll be by your side soon." He told her, hanging her her bag and giving her a kiss, before disappearing into the forest. Kagome sighed, shaking her head before turning back to the girl. "Okay, so why don't you lead the way to where I'll be most helpful, okay?" She said, looking down at the tired girl. The girl sleepily nodded, dragging herself slightly. 

 

"Up ahead in the barn is where almost all of the wounded are." She muttered, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Kagome smiled again, gently taking her hand. "Okay, lets go. I'm sure your family is going to be very proud of you." The made their way to the barn, Kagome eyeing the damages along the way. It defiantly wasn't pretty, buildings where destroyed. Debris laid everywhere, and even a few demon carcasses laid in the rubble. It wasn't pretty at all, and it made Kagome feel a bit queasy. They walked up to the barn, where the little girl slid the doors back and yelled for her mother and father. An older woman ran up to them, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her daughter in a big hug. "Oh Mei, I'm so happy you're okay." She looked up to Kagome with a look of shock, almost instantly jumping to her feet. 

 

"Are you the priestess?" She asked, a look of hope shining in her eyes. Kagome nodded, motioning to her bag. "Yes I am. My name is Kagome, I'm here to help in any way I can." She smiled sweetly, she looked around at all the people laid out, knowing she had her work cut out for her. "I have herbs and other remedies for the simpler things, as for bigger things," She rolled up her sleeves. "I'll start healing now. Tell me, where should I start?" And so, they began their work of patching everyone up and healing everyone, making sure everyone was okay. There was quite a few people injured, and from what people had told Kagome, there was a large hoard of demons that had rolled into their little village, seeing how vulnerable they where with most injured from a previous fight. It was sad to see, but as Kagome talked to these people, she had no doubt that they would get better and become stronger, and that they where already strong. 

 

Kagome sat patching up the last few people. The sun had rose now, allowing everyone to gradually make their way outside to sit in the warmth and to get some fresh air. As Kagome was wrapping someone's arm up, she heard some concerning yelling from outside. She finished her job, deciding to go and see what all the fuss was about. As she made her way to the door, she heard a series of cussing, and threats. Things such as "Go away you freak!" And "Leave now, you aren't wanted here!" This made Kagome nervous, hoping that one of the demons hadn't returned. She made her way to the door, only to realize that two men from the village had blocked it. "We're sorry Miss Kagome, but we can't allow you to leave. There's a demon out there, and he's threatening our village. We must protect you for all you have done for us!" One spoke up, gritting his teeth slightly at the mention of a demon. 

 

Kagome paled, trying her best to look around the men. "Oh no, a demon?" She asked. The man who spoke earlier nodded. "Yes, and he's one of those nasty half demon, half human mix breeds. Disgusting creatures." The man spat out. Kagome paled even more. Her worst fear had come true. "Right now they're getting weapons. He's only one, they should be able to take him out." The other spoke up, eyes ahead as he watched the scene. Kagome grit her teeth, shoving at them slightly. "Move." She ordered, trying her best to push them off to the side. "W-what-?" One of the men tried to say, but Kagome interrupted. "I said move!" She yelled, a fire in her eyes. "For all that I have done for this village, and for what is still to come; move." She ordered out. The men exchanged a glance, and ever so slowly moved out of the way. 

 

Kagome ran out into the center of town to see Inuyasha stood there, a frown on his face as he looked down at tessaiga. Inuyasha was most likely debating on if he should use it or not, as all these humans had their weapons trained on him. "No!" Kagome screamed out, running to Inuyasha, who instantly looked relieved. She jumped into his arms, knocking him backwards as she sobbed. "God you're so dumb, I knew this would happen." She cried into his chest, hugging him tight. The village quieted for a moment, before someone finally spoke up. "What did you do to the priestess demon? Did you put her under some kind of spell?" A man yelled, and others agreed with an array of yeahs. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but Kagome beat him to it. She sat up, wiping the tears off of her face. She turned to them, they same fire in her eyes. "How dare you!" She screamed, jumping to her feet in a fit of rage. "I come here to help, and all do is insult my husband. How dare you!" She screamed again, pointing a finger in accusation to the mob. 

 

"You held weapons up to my innocent husband, and then you claim that he's somehow controlling me? You're sick. You're absolutely sick! I'm disgusted with the likes of you! My husband is nothing but perfect, how dare you stand there and insult him, acting all high and nightly? How dare you!" She screamed, her face becoming beat red. "I knew this was going to happen the moment I agreed to come." She muttered, leaning into the now standing Inuyasha, who was trying his best to calm his enraged wife. She opened her mouth again to say something, but only a broken sob came out. "I only ever wanted to help." She stopped, tears dripping off her face. "I think it's best we leave. I've finished bandaging everyone up." She muttered out, stiffly walking off to gather her things. Inuyasha quietly followed, helping her grab the few things she had left, and with one final look, they had walked off. They had tried to stop them, but Kagome was far too upset to care, so they just left. 

 

The walk home was extra silent, their hands woven together as they walked as close as possible. Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha's side, and Inuyasha didn't want to leave hers. Once they had finally made it home, they eased back to their room, each discarding extra clothing and tucking themselves into bed. Kagome laid her head on Inuyasha's bare chest as little sobs exited her mouth. "Kagome, you know they really didn't mean it." He let out a little sigh, tilting her chin up. "Its just how this world is. You can't change people's opinions, or peoples feelings. Its how it's always been." He said softly, gently petting her soft hair. She nuzzled into him sadly, a little pout on her lips. "I hate how they treat you- how they treat us. How they think you're a." She stopped, tilting her face back down. 

 

Inuyasha did a little sigh. "A monster? I once was. You're the one who helped me grow out of that, and still today you help me. I'm really grateful for that baby." He muttered, blushing a bit as he realized how sappy he sounded. Oh, who cares. Nobody would hear him but Kagome. She smiled, bringing their lips together again. "I love you so fucking much." She said against his mouth, causing him to laugh. "I think you're picking up on my vocabulary, aren't you?" Kagome shrugged, smiling slightly, causing Inuyasha to roll them over, peppering her face with slobbery kisses. "I love you so fucking much too." He said, bringing their lips back together. They laid around the rest of the day, sleepily dozing off in each other's arms. They had nothing else to do but bask in each other's company. 

 

A few days later, as both Inuyasha and Kagome sat outside, the villagers showed up to apologize. It was shocking, to say the least, but with all of Kagome's help, they felt guilting for leaving things on bad terms. At first, Kagome stubbornly refused to accept their apologies, but with a little push from Inuyasha, she finally did. It left her with just a bit of hope- not a lot, but just enough. Inuyasha caught her smiling after they left, and he questioned it, raising any eyebrow at her. "I'm just hopeful, hopeful that one day this world- our world- will accept good half demons like you." Inuyasha scoffed a bit, but, he couldn't help but agree. Things seemed bright, for both Inuyasha and their future children. 

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who has stumbled upon my writing, and thank you! I have to admit this is not my best work, with writers block making it hard to complete things, but nevertheless, I thought why not upload this. Its my first published work on this site, so I’m a little unfamiliar with the process (seeing as I’m used to using Wattpad), but hopefully soon I’ll get the hang of things.  
> Thanks again !


End file.
